robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Woden
Wait, what? Woden was in Series 6? Georje Williams told me that it lost to Kat 3 in Series 5, and that Kat 3 had fought Typhoon 2, Granny's Revenge and Spin Doctor, not Woden, in Series 6 qualifiers. Whats going on? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Considering Kat 3 and Spin Doctor were in the same heat in Series 6, she may have just got slightly muddled up. 'Helloher (talk) 13:40, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Who says that she is wrong in the first place? Besides, it doesnt change the other part, Woden went for Series 5. And that means nothing - Ming and The Hassocks Hog were in the same qualifier in Series 6, and the first round. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not saying she is wrong, but she may have been. However, Woden's website proves it was in Series 6. Demolition Man, Killer Carrot and Granny's Revenge 2 are all on it. http://www.sitewiz.co.uk/sites/teamwoden/page2.htm 'Helloher (talk) 20:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::To clear up any confusion we had, Kat 3's own website says it fought Woden in Series 6. here. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Series 7? Whilst looking at this picture I uploaded of various teams lining up for the Series 7 qualifiers, I saw a robot I didn't recognise in the middle, between the Ceros and Raging Knightmare teams, that failed to qualify for The Seventh Wars. I have cropped the picture and circled the robot in question to make it clearer. You can't see it very well, because there is a crew member in the way, but I have a feeling it is Woden. Why? Well, it's a wedge shaped robot ... like Woden. It has a bludgeoner on the back ... like Woden. It appears to have a lifter on the front ... like Woden. Oh, and there is a woman in a white shirt by the robot, just like this picture I found of the Woden team. So is it really that grand an asssumption to think that robot is Woden? Now, some of you may be thinking "But there's no mention on the website of them even planning to enter Series 7", but it could be that the website wasn't updated. I wanted to post my thoughts here before I made an edit to the article to see what everyone else thought. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:31, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :I think you are on to something, that is most probably Woden. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:23, March 24, 2015 (UTC) This is Woden at the weigh in. the person in the white top is my wife's friend Pam. My wife and I are hidden behind a marshal.I did not do well in these wars I was taken out by shredder in about 5 seconds. I dismantled woden after a mouse ruined the electronics. Chris Ells Thank you very much for the information we are always looking to expand our failed to qualify robot pages. 321Annihilate (talk) 18:55, November 12, 2016 (UTC)